Incomplete
by SheaKoss
Summary: What prompts dark moods every Christmas for Jack and Myles? The past finally comes out
1. Christmas Break is Over

A/N I realize that it is short, but I will try to make the chapters longer, I hope you like it.

December 26th- Bullpen

The bullpen was quiet; only two agents were in the room that was covered in tinsel, which was falling down. The Christmas tree in the corner looked like it had taken days to decorate, when it would take only minutes to dismantle.

Bobby Manning and Dimitrius Gans heard heavy footsteps coming from the hall and looked warily at each other. They both watched as their good friend, Special Agent Jack Hudson, walked solemnly into the bullpen.

He didn't look good, especially for a man who'd just spent the holiday surrounded by family. He seemed almost depressed. His face was unusually pale, and the dark circles under his eyes reflected a man who hadn't slept for many days.

"Morning, Sparky. How was your weekend?" questioned Bobby cautiously. He knew what was going on, but hoped that this year he might be able to snap his friend out of it before the mood took over.

Instead of answering his best friend, Jack kept walking towards his desk. He slipped off his jacket, put it on the back of his chair, and sat down. Bobby gave D another very worried look.

Five minutes later, they heard more footsteps in the hall. In through the door came another fellow agent.

Myles Leland the Third looked worse than Jack did, if that were possible. He slouched slightly until he walked through the door; then it was gone. Like Jack, Myles seemed pale and looked like he hadn't slept.

He sat at his desk, ignoring the three other men in the room. Myles unlocked the last drawer of his desk and began searching for his firearms. He took out what appeared to be a picture frame.

He stared at it. He stared at it for five long minutes. Slowly he put the photo away.

"Good morning everyone," came Tara's very cheery voice as she entered the bullpen.

"Morning," said both D and Bobby at the same time.

"What, not even an acknowledgement from Scrooge?" laughed Tara .

Myles didn't even flinch; he just acted like he hadn't heard her, though he had.

So had Jack. "Good morning Tara," he answered in a quiet voice. How 'bout we don't get anyone in a bad worse mood today, okay? Leave him alone."

Tara raised a brow at this, but ignored it.


	2. Flash to the Past

-1A/N-Anything in _Italics _is a flashback. Again I realize that this chapter is short, but with all the projects I have right now in school I'm going to be slow in both updating and having sorter chapters. .In addition, I would like to thank van332, CharlieAmita, missbrat155 and Bkaty for reviewing.

Van332- You will find out what happened to both Jack and Myles.

CharlieAmita- No this is not a slash, I hate slash, and as for the picture…you will have to wait and see.

In addition, before I forget, I need a beta, if you want to help email me.

Chapter 2

_Bullpen-Four years earlier _

_It was an unusually quiet night in the Bullpen; the six agents had just finished a major bust. A psychotic forty-year old who was mad at the world decided that he needed to attack the country. He had planed on poisoning the water in one of the water treatment plants._

"_Well, now that that's over, who wants pizza?" asked a tall dark haired agent._

"_That'd be great Jack," replied Tara, a shorter agent._

_Special Agent Jack Hudson nodded and picked up the phone on his desk to order two pizzas. While he did this, the other five agents started on a grueling process called paper work._

"_Hey Jack," said one of the other agents " What are you doing this weekend? I hear the hockey game is supposed to be good and I may be able to get tickets."_

" _Well D, if and I mean if, we don't have a case I will be going to see my sister for her graduation from university."_

" _Oh ok then, which sister and which university?" questioned D._

" _That would be my youngest sister Serena, and she's graduating from Harvard."_

_Myles Leland III's head snaped up as he heard the name of his old school, but he went back to his work just as quickly._


	3. A new case

Thanks to van332 and Chitsuki Masuki for reviewing, I'm afraid another short chapter is upon us ue to exams, but it is better than nothing right? Oh by the way I swear that on paper it looked like it would take up more, I had over a page written.

Van332-The chapters will get longer I promise you

Chitsuki Masuki-As I said, chapters will get longs, as for Jack's sister, you will have to wait and find out about both her and the picture.

* * *

The shrill sound of the telephone broke the silence in the small office. Unit supervisor Ted Garrett stopped what he was doing and answered it. He listened for a few minutes while taking notes, writting down an address and then hung up the receiver. He stuffed the notes into an empty folder and walked into the other room to inform his team. 

" Okay people, listen up. A 24-year-old woman has been murdered about 2 blocks from here, the body was found this morning in an alley. Now I realize that normally _one_ murder would not require FBI attention." he paused " However; the coroner had noticed several similarities etween this murder and a few others. The similarities are rather unique. Given the evidence, the DCPD requested our help."

Garrett looked at the 6 faces staring back at him, two of which seemed still very distracted. This fact guided his next words.

" Agent Manning, ou are the leading agent in this case, take this very seriously, no funny business. Don't make me regret my decison. Now get to work."

Garrett handed Bobby the folder and walked back to his office. Bobby then turned around to look at the team.

" Well, okay then I guess I'm in charge. So first things first, I want us all to go to the scene. Myles, D I want you to talk to the witnesses. Jack, Sue and myself will get some of our own evidence, photos and such. Tara, Lucy I ask you to hold the fort."

Sue, D, Tara and Lucy nodded.

" Right-o let's go," said Bobby. He then began walking out the door when he realized that Jack and Myles were not moving.

" Hey, you two, lets go."

Bothe Myles and Jack were jerked from their thoughts, and began to get ready to leave.


End file.
